


Merry Christmas Scotty

by Tobias_Moore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobias_Moore/pseuds/Tobias_Moore
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Scott just wants his mate to get out of bed.Fluffy little fic for all the Sciles fans out there.





	Merry Christmas Scotty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Characters belong to their respective owners. (I'm just borrowing them for a bit.)

Scott groaned and stretched out his sleep-stiff body. He smiled at the sleeping brunette next to him and snuggled close for a moment before getting out of bed. After a quick shower he snuck downstairs to check on his son. Scott grinned at the sight of the toddler who’d fallen asleep under the Christmas tree waiting for Santa.

 

It had been a rough road to lead them where they were now, but little Alexander had been the light of his life for so long now Scott barely remembered the fighting and tears in the face of the sleeping little angel that now occupied a large section of his heart. He readjusted the blanket around the boy and kissed his forehead before heading back upstairs.

 

Scott was wholly unsurprised to see that his mate hadn’t moved in the half hour that he’d already been awake. He let out a soft chuckle and knelt next to the bed to stroke his lover’s cheek with his thumb. Long eyelashes fluttered a bit and the soft thumping of a heartbeat sped up a little.

 

“Baby, it’s time to wake up.” Scott cooed softly as he ran a hand lightly down the arm of his sleeping mate. A groan was the only response he got before the figure flipped over and covered its head with the blanket.

 

“Baby…” Scott sighed. When he got no reply, he pulled the blanket down and shook his mate’s shoulder lightly. “C’mon, Lex is only going to sleep for so long and I want to get breakfast made before he starts demanding presents.” He explained as he poked at his lover’s back.

 

“I don’t wanna.”

 

Scott rolled his eyes fondly at the whine and began tickling instead of poking. Whining and groaning soon gave way to giggles and half-hearted protests. Scott grinned widely as he climbed up on the bed and caged the body below him with his elbows and knees.

 

“Babe, it’s Christmas, you have to get up if you want presents.”

 

Long pale arms came up to wrap loosely around Scott’s shoulders and he smiled softly at the sight of his grumpy lover’s beautiful brown eyes opening a crack to glare at him. He shook his head and leaned down to kiss his mate’s forehead, nose, and cheeks before placing a few soft kisses to pouting lips.

 

“Please?” Scott asked with his own pout. A quick flash of his puppy eyes earned him a long-suffering groan.

 

“Fine.”

 

Scott grinned and moved to get up but was pulled down into a deceptively lean chest and strong arms. A moment later long toned legs wrapped firmly around his and Scott was reminded of a clingy sloth for a bit before sighing and giving in.

 

“Alright, five more minutes.” Scott said regardless of how he nuzzled into the soft flesh below him. A hum of agreement (or maybe mocking) vibrated from the chest below him as he closed his eyes and took in the surrounding scents of home, child, mate, and love.

 

His mom would be here in a few hours to fuss over his son and his mate, then the pack would show up and the celebrations would really begin. The house would be loud and alive. Everyone would be dancing, talking, eating, and drinking. Scott loved when his home was bright, and everyone was filled with cheer, but in this moment, in the quiet wee hours of the morning, Scott reveled in the quiet slumbering love that surrounded him.

 

Scott let out a happy sigh and let himself drift the line of consciousness for a little while.

 

“Merry Christmas Scotty.” He lifted his head to see his mate smiling down at him and couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Merry Christmas Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my series right now but I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Sciles is not my OTP but this fluffly little bunny popped in my head and it was just too cute to abandon. I don't know, I might make it a series.
> 
> I will be posting to my Steter fic in the next few days, I just wanted to give a little gift.
> 
> From my husband and I, we would like to wish you all a safe and happy holiday!


End file.
